iPod Drabble Number One!
by klber3
Summary: This is my first iPod drabble. I ut my Pod on shuffle and wrote. Read and Review please? Harry and Draco. Little lemons, slash, language


**A/N: This is just an iPod drabble. I've never written one before, so I hope you like it! Reviews are always helpful! Rules for the drabble is below if you want to try one!**

**1 Stupid Girls - Pink**

Draco walked into the Slytherin Common room very pissed off at Pansy, as usual. She had been sleeping around with Blaise, and Dean Thomas, AND Goyle! Draco shuddered at the thought. He decided that he needed some air, or at least some one to take his rage out on. He walked down the corridors until he found the second floor boys restroom. Inside, he found just what he was looking for.

"Potter!" he shouted.

"Oh what do you want Malfoy?" Harry replied.

"You." He smiled menacingly and pushed Harry up against the wall and kissed him. Harry was taken aback to say the least, but he went with it. He'd had a rough day too after all.

"What was that for?" Harry asked.

"Pansy's a bitch."

"Ginny is too."

**2 Keeps Getting Better - Christina Aguilera**

Harry ran down the hallway as fast he could. He needed Draco, and he needed him now. Each time they kissed was more intense and more crazy. He found Draco studying in the library, and grabbed him by the hand. They went into the restricted section, and got down to business. It was just how Draco liked it, sexy, sour and sweet. Harry pulled down Draco's black pants until they were around his ankles. He grabbed his big bulge and rubbed back and forth, and briefly pulled it out. He licked it once, and then put it away, pulled up his pants and went to leave.

"Some days I'm a super bitch." Harry winked, and walked off.

**3 Tough Lover - Christina Aguilera/Burlesque**

"Ooh ahh yeah." Draco moaned as Harry took his full member into his throat. Draco was getting such a thrill, he thought he could burst right then and there. He ran his fingers through Harry's messy black locks and tugged. Harry groaned in pleasure. Draco spanked him. They loved to hurt each other. It was so bad, that is was good.

**4 Telephone - Lady Gaga ft. Beyonce**

Harry grew disgruntled. Everywhere he went, Draco insisted on calling him and checking up on him. He was busy dancing at a pub near home with Ron. Harry hadn't been out in weeks without Draco, and he just wanted to blow off some steam! It was like Draco didn't trust him or something.

Finally, Harry went up to the bar and order 3 shots of Patron for himself. When Ron saw this, he ordered three himself.

"Don't let him get you down. Tonight, you're not taking any calls, because you will be dancing with me."

They each downed their shots, and Ron tugged on Harry's hand as he pulled him out onto the dance floor.

**5 Total Eclipse of the Heart - Bonnie Tyler**

Draco was sitting on the floor of his shower just letting the hot water run over him. He couldn't believe he had gotten so mad and yelled at Harry the way he did. It only made him realize how much he wanted him. He felt like Harry's love was a shadow on him all the time. He rushed out of the shower in just his robe and found Harry.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. I need you now tonight. Really, I need you more than ever."

Harry looked at the boy's beautiful emerald eyes, which were filled with tears and was silent. Draco shed a single tear and started to walk away dejectedly. Harry yelled out to him, "Draco! Wait. Turn around bright eyes."

Draco came back, and Harry hugged him tighter than ever that night.

He whispered in Draco's ear "Forever's gonna start tonight."

**6 To Dance Again - A Very Potter Musical/Voldemort**

"Draco! Come on! You can do it!" Harry pulled onto Draco's hand.

"No! Harry I haven't danced in ages. It's going to be dreadful." Draco scowled.

"All you have to do is take your foot, your little foot, Hey look! Your foot! See how it starts to shake?" Harry encouraged.

Draco smirked a little bit, but still cried, "Potter this is ridiculous! Get your hands off me!"

"It's lovely swaying, and the music's playing!" Harry begged. Draco could tell Harry was obviously drunk, so he finally gave up. He walked with Harry to the dance floor and started to get whatever was left of his groove on.

**7 Bottoms Up - Trey Songs**

It was a seemingly typical Saturday night. Harry and Draco were at their usual club. However, Draco grinded up against some girl who had a huge ass. He usually didn't go for girls, but 1) She was pretty hot. 2)He was pretty drunk and 3) Harry was in the bathroom with some other guy anyway.

He couldn't help the way she was shaking it in those jeans. They were tighter than any he'd ever seen before. If she was a stripper, he would been making it rain. He had already bought her a margarita, a bottle of Rose' and a bottle of Hennessey. She could really hold her alcohol. He realized he had never caught her name.

**8 Welcome to Burlesque - Cher/Burlesque**

Harry pulled off his shirt slowly as he did a little dance. It was he and Draco's kink night. Tonight was a strip-tease. His chest rippled from his muscles, and slowly pounded up and down with the rhythm of his heart beat.

Originally Draco had suggested a full on saloon style burlesque night, but Harry wasn't quite ready for cross-dressing. He was just getting used to dirty talk and handcuffs.

**9 Can't Take My Eyes Off of You - Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons**

_God how I hate that arrogant prick. _Harry thought to himself during Potions. Malfoy thought he was the best fucking person in the whole world. However, for some reason today, Harry couldn't stop staring. His sight made Harry weak, but not in the usual disgusted way. He was oddly attracted to the blonde monster.

_Has he always looked this wonderful? I just want him to let me love him…There are things I would do to him that would make Fleur Delacour blush. _

Draco shifted in his chair, and looked over at Harry. Mortified, Harry quickly went back to his potion making.

What Harry didn't know, was that Draco was staring too.

**10 No Place Like London - Sweeney Todd**

Harry and Draco walked hand in hand down the street, admiring the beauty for once. Harry and Draco had varying opinions, however. Being raised by his cruel Aunt [Petunia and Uncle Vernon, and growing up in Little Whigney, he thought that London was glorious and exciting. On the other hand, Draco was raised in Malfoy Manner, very near London, and saw it for what it was. Filthy, Vile, and Eerie. It was there in London that he had been roped into the gross life that was that of a Death Eater.

"How can you find this place so vile?" Harry asked. "This is nothing like the hovel I grew up in." Harry looked at the sky listlessly.

"If you only knew…I mean, this place just haunts me. If there was a hole in the world...like a great black pit… it would be London."

**A/N: In order to do this pick a pairing, put your iPod or whatever music player you own on shuffle and listen to ten songs. While each song is playing write a story; you only have the time that the song is playing to write your story. No going back and replaying songs, and no skipping songs.**

_**I did have skip ONE song. In my defense, it was the Winnie the Pooh theme song…There was NO WAY I would defile that or incorporate it.**_

I got the idea from **xoravenoxeap **so check her out!


End file.
